Miscontruity
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: Kitsune overhears a something happening in Keitaro's room. Other chapters removed due to poor quality. Rated T because it's suggestive.


I came up with this on a completely random train of thought while watching TV. Hope you like.

I don't own Love Hina. If I did the manga would have lasted longer. I make no money from this story.

**Misconstruity**

Kitsune climbed the stairs up to the second floor. She was en route to the manager's room. It was time for all the tenants to pay rent and as usual she was a little short on cash. Of course that was nothing a little shameless flirting and showing off some skin wouldn't fix. Sometimes she almost felt bad for taking advantage of Keitaro like that. Almost.

She reached the manager's room and was about to head in when a noise caught her attention from inside the room. Someone was in there with Keitaro. Kitsune leaned next to the door and listened closely to what was going on inside. It sounded like Shinobu was in there with him and…was she crying?

Kitsune placed a hand to her ear and strained to hear what was happening in the room more clearly. The voices of Shinobu and Keitaro came more clearly to her and she could understand what they were saying to each other.

"S-Sempai, please stop."

"It's okay Shinobu, I promise. Just let me see it."

"No! Don't touch it!"

"Hold still Shinobu, I just want a little peek at it, that's all." There was silence for a moment, "See? This isn't so bad now is it?"

"Uh-uh."

"Do you want to look at it now?"

"N-no that's okay, you can just take it out."

Kitsune's eyes widened. Did Shinobu just ask Keitaro to take it out? As in _it,_ it? Kitsune didn't think that the younger girl had it in her to ask something like _that_. She kept listening, wanting to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

"Are you sure? It's pretty big."

"W-well I guess so." Another moment of silence. "…it is big!"

"Have you ever seen one this big before?"

"No, actually I've never seen one up close like this."

"So this is a first for you?"

Kitsune covered her mouth to conceal a gasp. They _were_ doing what she thought they were doing! She didn't know what to do. Should she stop them? Then again, maybe it wasn't what she thought. After all from what she had heard, so far they had only looked at each other. That wasn't so bad right?

While she was wrapped up in her thoughts she neglected to notice that someone else had come down the hall. It was Naru who was looking for Keitaro. The girl noticed Kitsune eavesdropping and couldn't help but grow suspicious.

"Kitsune, what are you doing?"

Kitsune jumped at the sound of Naru's voice. She grabbed the other girl and clapped a hand over her mouth, hushing her. Thankfully Keitaro and Shinobu hadn't noticed and continued what they were doing. Naru pried Kitsune's hand from her mouth and glared at the older girl. She was about to shout at Kitsune when she held a finger to her lips, signaling for Naru to be quiet. Naru kept her voice at a harsh whisper.

"Kitsune what the hell are you doing outside of Keitaro's room!?"

"He and Shinobu are in there. I think they're gonna do it."

"Do what?" Naru's eyes widened "You mean _it_!? Are you sure!?"

"I don't know, but I've heard plenty. Here, listen in on them."

The two girls started to eavesdrop together. From inside Keitaro's room they could hear Shinobu gasp in pain.

"Ow! Sempai that hurt!"

"I'm sorry Shinobu, but it's going to hurt a little bit. Just relax and let me do all the work okay?"

"OW! Sempai please stop that hurts a lot!"

"I'm trying to be as gentle as I can, but if you keep squirming it's not going to help."

"I can't help it, it feels really weird and it hurts! Ah! I think it went in deeper!"

"That's because you kept squirming, it couldn't help but go in further. Now hold still, I'm going to try again."

"No! It hurts! Ow, ow, ow!"

"It's okay Shinobu; it'll be all over soon. I'm almost done."

"OW! Take it out sempai! Take it out! Take it out! Take it out!"

Back outside the room, both Naru and Kitsune's faces were red. Kitsune's was like that because she was blushing from what she had just heard. Naru on the other hand was just plan pissed off.

"That…that creep!! I can't believe this! He's going to get it this time!"

Before Kitsune could stop her, Naru flung open the door and charged straight at Keitaro.

_**"Die you SICK PERVERT!!"**_

Naru slammed her fist into Keitaro's face, sending him flying with enough force to crash through the wall and hurtle halfway across the country. The second he was out of sight Naru turned to Shinobu and pulled her into a hug.

"You poor thing! Don't worry; he isn't going to hurt you anymore. Everything's going to be okay now I promise."

Shinobu looked up at the older girl, her eyes slightly moist with tears threatening to streak down her face. "Naru? What's going on? Why did you hit sempai?"

Naru felt a tinge of hatred. Shinobu didn't even understand that what Keitaro was doing to her was wrong. How dare he take advantage of her like that! "I gave him what he deserved. He was abusing you and he should be ashamed of himself!"

Shinobu pushed away from Naru, looking confused and upset, "B-but, sempai was just helping me remove the splinter I had!"

All the anger drained out of Naru's face as she absorbed what the young girl had just said. She stared blankly at Shinobu, "Splinter?"

Shinobu nodded, "Uh-huh. I got a big splinter stuck in my finger and couldn't get it out by myself. I asked sempai to help me."

To prove she was telling the truth, Shinobu held up her left index finger. A minute trickle of blood was coming out of the tiny puncture wound that the splinter had made. Naru quickly realized that she had jumped to conclusions. Now that she thought about it, Shinobu was fully clothed and she was pretty sure Keitaro had been too as she knocked him into the sky. Kitsune started to laugh from her place by the door as she too realized the mistake that had been made. It looked like the only thing Keitaro would be guilty of today is coming home late.

End.

So, let me know what you think. I rather liked it and literally threw it together in the last hour.


End file.
